Celos de hermanos
by cillafullbuster
Summary: -Sé que todos están curiosos sobre porque los reunimos aquí.-empezó la rubia con una sonrisa que le partía la cara en dos.- la verdad es que Zeref y yo les tenemos una noticia.-tomo la mano derecha del de cabellos azabache entrelazando sus dedos.- ¡estamos saliendo!, ¡somos novios! -TE MATARE. -LO SABIA
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Yuriy vio a Mavis, era un pequeño paquete en los brazos de su madre. Los mejores amigos de sus padres, los Vermilion, eran bomberos y habían muerto en un gran incendio cuando Mavis tenía solo dos meses de vida. Sus padres, muy sentidos por la muerte de la joven pareja, decidieron adoptar a la pequeña y criarla como si fuera suya, dándole todo el amor que ellos no pudieron darle. A demás, la señora Dreyar siempre había anhelado tener una hija, pero había tenido tres preciosos barones. Con el embarazo del más joven, Yuriy, tuvo muchas complicaciones y a raíz de eso no pudo volver a quedar embarazada.

Los hijos mayores del matrimonio, Warrod y Precht, se encariñaron rápidamente con la pequeña Vermilion. Con sus preciosos ojos verdes y su rizado cabello rubio tenía a sus padres adoptivos y hermanos enredados en su dedo meñique. A todos sus hermanos excepto a Yuriy. Para él esa pequeña que le robaba toda la atención era solo una intrusa. No fue hasta un par de meses después, cuando la pequeña dijo su primera palabra, que todo cambio.

oOo

 _Era un sábado por la noche y la familia Dreyar celebraba su tradición de sábados de comer pizza en el sofá. Cuando llego la hora de la película, comenzó la hora de las discusiones._

 _\- ¿Por qué le toca a Precht elegir otra vez? Cuando el elige terminamos viendo siempre la misma estúpida película de extraterrestres. -dijo un encaprichado rubio._

 _\- Basta ya, Yuriy, es el turno de Precht, tu elegiste la película la semana pasada y ninguno de tus hermanos se quejó. -dijo una ya cansada Sora Dreyar, quien estaba alimentando con puré de manzanas a una Mavis de seis meses, que con toda la carita manchada de comida, mejillas rosadas y manos pegajosas observaba a sus hermanos con la adoración propia de quien observa a su héroe._

 _\- Pero mamá -se volvió a quejar el más pequeño de los niños Dreyar. -era el turno de Warrod, Precht se lo cambio por unas cuantas monedas de chocolate._

 _\- Eso está bien hijo. -dijo Casio Dreyar entrando por la puerta de la cocina con un tazón de palomitas y sentándose junto a su esposa. -estaban haciendo negocios, la próxima vez has una oferta mejor y quédate tú con el derecho de elegir qué película ver. -en mayor le guiño el ojo al niño que frunció, aún más, el entrecejo._

 _-Pueden meterse sus negocio por el…_

 _\- YURIY.- gritaron sus hermanos y padres al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo la frase del furioso niño rubio._

 _\- Yuriy. -dijo claramente una dulce e inocente voz. Todos en la habitación quedaron paralizados y voltearon a ver a la pequeña Mavis que miraba a su hermano mayor y estiraba sus pequeños bracitos para que la agarrara._

 _El rubio estaba sorprendido, al igual que todos, al escuchar que la primera palabra de Mavis fue, efectivamente, el nombre de_ _ **él**_ _, que era quien menos tiempo pasaba con ella._

 _-¿La oyeron?-grito levantándose y alzando a su hermanita, quien reía con felicidad al verse en brazos del rubio por primera vez.-DIJO MI NOMBRE. Ahora sabemos quién es su favorito.-espeto con superioridad, sacándole la lengua a sus hermanos, quienes solo negaban con la cabeza y sonreían, al igual que sus padreas. Esto era un nuevo comienzo para los dos rubios._

oOo

A partir de ese dia Mavis se convirtió en la princesita de Yuriy. Sobra decir que era la niña mimada de la familia. Con su alegría, inteligencia y cariño, revoloteaba todo el dia por la casa sacándole una sonrisa a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Cuando Mavis tenía cinco años, Yuriy tenía diez, Warrod doce y Precht quince. Por ese entonces, se habían mudado al vecindario un grupo de pandilleros que hacían la vida en el lugar insoportable.

Un dia, volviendo de la escuela, luego de recoger a Mavis del jardín de infantes, vieron como uno de ellos atacaba a un anciano y los hermanos Dreyar, siendo quienes eran, salieron a defenderlo. Dejaron a Mavis escondida tras un bote de basura y corrieron a enfrentarlo. Pronto todo se convirtió en un campo de batalla, salían pandilleros de todos lados y se volvía cada vez más difícil mantener el ritmo. La pequeña miraba todo aterrada. Ella odiaba las peleas y que la gente se lastime, en especial sus preciados hermanos mayores. Viendo como todo se descontrolaba trazo un plan. Saco de la mochila el teléfono de Precht y busco una aplicación que su hermano le había mostrado. Presionando un botón empezaron a sonar sirenas de policía que parecían demasiado realistas. Los brabucones se asustaron y salieron corriendo, menos el que estaba atacando a Yuriy. El bastardo no se rindió y saco de entre sus ropas una navaja, estaba a punto de atacar al rubio cuando algo lo aparto hacia un lado haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared y perdiera la conciencia.

Levantándose lentamente del suelo, los jóvenes casi sufren un infarto, al ver a la pequeña Mavis tirada en el suelo, con el brazo ensangrentado, luego de haber envestido al hombre que estaba atacando a su hermano.

oOo

 _-MAVIS.-gritaron aterrados los tres hermanos corriendo hacia ella._

 _-Estoy bien.-dijo ella sentándose. Al ver las caras de los mayores, la pequeña rubia les regalo una sonrisa demostrándoles que se encontraba bien._

 _-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?-grito Yuriy con lágrimas en los ojos.-pudieron haberte lastimado de gravedad._

 _-Deja de gritarle.-dijo Precht.-ya paso por suficiente por un dia._

 _-Gracias por salvarnos pequeña.-agradeció Warrod, acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un gatito._

 _-Perdón por asustarlos.-dijo ella bajando la cabeza y cuando la levanto tenía sus hermosos ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas que ya caían por sus rosadas mejillas.-pero no iba a ver como lastimaban a mi familia._

 _-Estas demente.-dijo Yuriy negando con la cabeza. De repente se abalanzo hacia ella tomándola en un apretado abrazo. Los hermanos rieron, y con cuidado de no lastimar, aún más, la herida de Mavis, Precht la tomo en brazos y todos fueron a casa._

 _Lo que la niña no sabía era que con ese pequeño gesto de amor que había tenido hacia sus hermanos había despertado en ellos un gran instinto de protección que más adelante le traería muchos dolores de cabeza._

oOo

Muchos años después, cuando Mavis tenía 13 años, y comenzaba su segundo año de escuela secundaria, Yuriy estaba cursando su último año de escuela, Warrod estudiaba botánica en la universidad y Precht era un joven policía, fue cuando comenzó la etapa que más les aterraba a los tres hermanos. La etapa de "los novios".

La pequeña se había convertido en una joven hermosa. Tenía unos expresivos y grandes ojos verdes que cautivaban a cualquiera que los mirara fijamente, una sonrisa tan cálida que era capaz de derretir hielo, con las mejillas siempre de un lindo color rosado, un cabello rubio, rizado y largo hasta casi tocarle los tobillos, y aunque tenía una estatura baja para su edad, encantaba a todas las personas que se le acercaban. Era una persona muy amable, por lo tanto estaba rodeada de muchos amigos.

El primer dia de clases de Mavis estaba sentada junto a su mejor amiga, Zera, cuando entro el profesor.

-Atención clase.-dijo silenciando a los inquietos alumnos, que estaban hablando de lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones.-hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor trátenlo bien. Zeref, pasa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió empezaron los murmullos. Parado frente a la clase estaba el chico nuevo. Con cabello y ojos negros, como una noche sin luna y un aura triste rodeándolo.

-Preséntate a la clase.-dijo el profesor acallando un poco los murmullos.

-Hola.-empezó con voz tímida.-mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel. Me mude a la ciudad hace unas semanas. Vivo con mi padre, Igneel, y mi hermanito, Natsu…creo que eso es todo.

-Bien Zeref siéntate en el asiento frente a Mavis.-dijo el maestro.-Mavis levanta la mano para que te vea.

La pequeña rubia levanto la mano y le regalo una brillante sonrisa al pelinegro, quien se sonrojo inmediatamente.

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere ser el encargado de mostrarle al nuevo alumno la escuela?

-Yo profesor.-dijo Mavis levantando nuevamente la mano. El profesor asintió con la cabeza y dio por comenzada la clase.

Cuando sonó la campana todos los alumnos recogieron rápidamente sus cosas y salieron, listos para la hora del almuerzo. Mavis le hizo señas a Zera para que siguiera sin ella, a lo que la niña de pelo negro frunció el ceño. Ella, igual que sus hermanos, eran súper protectores con la rubia, y ese chico nuevo no le había caído bien, no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola pero por el momento no podía hacer nada.

Mavis se acercó dando pequeños saltitos y paro frente al él.

-Hola, mi nombre es Mavis Vermilion Dreyar, y soy quien te enseñara la escuela.

-Hola.-dijo el con una sonrisa tranquila.-Zeref Dragneel, encantado de conocerte.

Ella lo llevo por todos lados mostrándole las aulas de clases, los jardines, el comedor y para terminar su lugar favorito. Un gran árbol sobre una pequeña colina lleno de flores con un banco de madera bajo el.

-Este es mi lugar favorito en toda la escuela.-dijo ella dejándose caer sobre el banco.-vengo aquí los días soleados a para almorzar. A mi mejor amiga Zera no le agrada mucho, porque es alérgica al polen, pero de igual manera siempre viene conmigo. Algunas veces mi hermano mayor, Yuriy, también viene a almorzar aquí… lo siento.-dijo Mavis soltando una risita.-siempre me dicen que hablo demasiado.

-Está bien, de todos modos no soy un gran hablador. En mi otra escuela no tenía muchos amigos.

-¿En serio?, no entiendo porque, eres muy agradable.

-Gracias Mavis, no todos piensan eso.

Justo en ese momento pasaba caminando por allí el hermano mayor de la chica, quien salía del entrenamiento de atletismo. En cuanto vio a su pequeña princesita junto a un muchacho al que no conocía una alarma sonó en su cabeza.

-MAVIS.-grito el rubio acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

-Ho, hola Yuriy.-dijo sonriente la chica.- te presento a Zeref, es nuevo en la escuela. Zeref, él es uno de mis hermanos mayores, Yuriy.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente evaluándose. El rubio observando con furia al bastardo que se atrevió a hablar con su linda hermanita, tratando de intimidarlo. En cambio el morocho solo lo miraba fijamente con ojos vacíos, indiferentes.

-Aquí estabas.-dijo una nueva voz llamando la atención de todos.-te busque por toda la escuela, no desaparezcas así.

-Hola Yuriy, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en otro lugar?, en clases por ejemplo.-dijo una enfadada Zera.

-¿escuchaste algo, Mavis? Porque yo no oí nada, solo el viento. Tal vez fue una ilusión.- respondió el rubio lanzándole rayos por los ojos a la amiga de su hermana.

-Basta de pelear ustedes dos. Pero Zera tiene razón, deberías ir a clases.-sonrió la rubia, relajando los humores de su hermano y su amiga y haciendo que el chico nuevo se sonrojase.

-Muy bien.-suspiro resignado el rubio. Se acercó a su hermanita y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes miro a Zera de reojo.- Cuida de mi hermana por favor.-dijo, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza de la chica.

Durante el siguiente año las cosas estuvieron tranquilas en la familia Dreyar. Yuriy había terminado la escuela y estaba en la universidad, junto con Warrod, y se encontraba saliendo con una hermosa mujer llamada Rita, que se llevaba de maravillas con toda la familia, en especial Mavis, cosa que le causaba felicidad al rubio. Para disgusto de los hombres de la familia, la pequeña rubia se había vuelto amiga de Zeref y cada que podía lo invitaba a cenar a su casa y ella iba con frecuencia a la casa de los Dragneel también. Esa era una de esas noches. Pero de alguna manera era, también, diferente. No solo porque esa noche iba a ir a cenar la familia Dragneel completa, sino también, porque Mavis estaba nerviosa y eso alertaba a los sobreprotectores hermanos.

Cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, salto del sofá donde estaba sentada, se aliso el precioso vestido rosado y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

La familia Dragneel estaba compuesta por el padre, Igneel y los dos hijos, Zeref y Natsu. Igneel había quedado viudo al nacer el más joven de sus vástagos y se las había arreglado para llevar adelante a su pequeña familia solo. Natsu había crecido para convertirse en un niño de cinco años hiperactivo y que derramaba confianza y entusiasmo. En cambio, Zeref, era lo contrario a su hermano; tranquilo y tímido, fue por eso que cuando su hijo mayor trajo por primera vez a Mavis a su casa se sintió tan feliz, la muchachita era encantadora. No sabía que era lo que planeaban esos dos, pero, dado al nivel de nerviosismo y hasta miedo que tenía Zeref, era algo muy importante.

La cena paso rápidamente. Cuando menos se quisieron dar cuenta estaban comiendo el postre, mientras conversaban amenamente. En determinado momento Mavis llamo la atención de todos los presentes golpeando ligeramente una cuchara contra una copa de agua. Espero a que todos guardaran silencio para poder hablar.

-Sé que todos están curiosos sobre porque los reunimos aquí.-empezó la rubia con una sonrisa que le partía la cara en dos.- la verdad es que Zeref y yo les tenemos una noticia.-tomo la mano derecha del de cabellos azabache entrelazando sus dedos.- ¡estamos saliendo!, ¡somos novios!

Al pronunciar esa frase todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral por unos instantes.

-TE MATARE.

-LO SABIA.

Con esos dos gritos, provenientes de un eufórico Natsu, y un furioso Yuriy, se desataron todas las reacciones. Precht levanto su arma y le apunto a Zeref. Warrod sostuvo a su hermano menor para que no saltara sobre el aterrado chico, pero de todos modos lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados con furia. El padre de la chica se sostenía el pecho como si sintiera un profundo dolor. Igneel, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, golpeaba amistosamente el hombro de su hijo dándole sus felicitaciones.

Las únicas que parecían darse cuenta del caos a su alrededor eran las mujeres de la familia Dreyar y Natsu, quien salto frente a su hermano tratando de protegerlo. Mavis iba a interrumpir pero se vio envuelta por un abrazo del padre de su novio.

-PRECHT DREYAR.-grito la matriarca de la familia callando a todos.- baja esa arma inmediatamente. Me importa un bledo que seas un oficial de policía, en esta casa están prohibidas esas cosas. Y ustedes dos.-dijo mirando a sus dos hijos menores.-basta ya de intimidar al novio de su hermana.- cuando dijo la palabra novio, su marido lanzo un quejido, como de agonía, de lo más profundo de su garganta, que en vez de preocupar a su mujer, le causo un poco de gracia. A la que no le causo gracia, porque no comprendía la exagerada reacción de su padre, fue a Mavis, quien se acercó corriendo al lado del mayor.

-¡Papá!, ¿estás bien?-pregunto alterada, a lo que el hombre negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que mejores?

-Deja al bastardo y únete a un convento.-dijo melodramáticamente el hombre. Sus hijos asintieron en acuerdo con su padre y su mujer bufo intentando esconder su diversión.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre cariño. Estará bien.-les dio una última mirada de advertencia a los hombres de la familia y luego volteo a ver a Zeref y le dio un cálido abrazo.- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

-Gracias señora Dreyar.-dijo apenado el joven, devolviendo el abrazo torpemente, ya que aún tenía al pequeño Natsu en sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto madre.-exclamo Yuriy sintiéndose traicionado.- Mavis es muy pequeña para tener novio.

-No soy pequeña.-se defendió la rubia inflando las mejillas, dándole un toque mucho más infantil.

-Yuriy tiene razón, no puedes estar bien con esto.-dijo Precht perdiendo la paciencia.-TU.-señalo a Zeref.-te arrestare por aprovecharte de nuestra princesita.

-No, no arrestaras a nadie.-dijo su madre con venitas saltando en su cabeza.-son unos exagerados Mavis tiene ya catorce años, esa es la edad que tenía yo cuando comenzó a salir con su padre.

-Pero no es lo mismo.-contraataco Warrod.-estas son épocas distintas, más peligrosas para que una linda y tierna joven como Mavis ande por ahí con un muchacho al que apenas conoce.

-Pero se conocen hace ya más de un año.-Igneel defendió a su hijo.

-¿Qué edad es la apropiada, según ustedes, para que ella comience a salir con chicos?-pregunto Sora Dreyar, mirando a sus tres hijos varones como si les hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Treinta.-respondieron todos a coro.

Esto desato una discusión entre las personas sentadas a la mesa, inclusive Natsu. Los únicos que no decían nada y solo permanecían observando eran, en cuestión, los causantes de tal alboroto.

-Debo darte la razón con tener miedo.-dijo Mavis, tomando nuevamente la mano de Zeref.-no pensé que reaccionaran de ese modo.

-No fue tan malo como pensaba.-aseguro él. Ella simplemente levanto una ceja.- ¿Qué?, no me mires así, tu hermano podría haber disparado, el no tener orificios de bala ya es un avance.-dijo sacando una risotada de la chica.

-Tienes razón, pero luego me vengare de Precht por eso. Ahora voy a tratar de remediar esto.- la pequeña rubia se paró sobre la silla y silbó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- Basta ya. Dejen de pelear. Papá, chicos, sé que están preocupados por mí, pero les aseguro que Zeref es un buen chico y no me hará daño.

-¿Eso no tendría que decirlo él?- demando aun enojado Warrod. Mavis estaba a punto de responder pero Zeref la interrumpió.

-Tiene razón. Les prometo que jamás le hace daño a Mavis. Ella es muy especial para mí y si llegara a sufrir por mi culpa jamás me lo perdonaría, cualquier castigo que me impongan no sería suficiente.

Todos se quedaron callados meditando sus opciones. La cara iluminada de felicidad que tenía la rubia y los brillantes ojos verdes convencieron a los hombres de su familia a no matar al muchacho… por ahora.

-Si llegas a lastimar a mi hermanita, te usare como juego de tiro al blanco.-dijo Precht, ceñudo.

-Y yo lo ayudaría a enterrar el cuerpo.- aseguro Warrod.

-¿Tu Yuriy?, ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Mavis al ver que su hermano no contestaba y solo miraba fijamente al piso. Al escuchar la voz de su hermana, el hombre se paró y camino lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros del pelinegro.

-Si lastimas a mi princesa, juro por todos los presentes que te pondré de para rayos y veré como te quemas vivo.-dijo oscuramente el rubio, con una seriedad desconocida para su familia.

-Si alguna vez lastimo a Mavis, yo mismo vendré a que me maten.-dijo con seguridad, a lo que Yuriy dio un seco asentimiento de cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-¿Yuriy?, ¿A dónde vas?- dijo la pequeña, siguiendo a su hermano con la mirada. Estaba a punto de ir tras él, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Déjalo solo un poco, querida. Necesita acostumbrarse a la idea.- susurro su madre, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

La cena termino de manera tranquila, aunque el padre de Mavis aun sostenía su pecho de manera preocupante cada vez que las manos de su pequeña hija y Zeref se tocaban. La madre de la rubia e Igneel estaban completamente emocionados con la relación de sus hijos. Se podría decir que hasta estaban planeando la boda. Natsu por su parte no comprendía porque los hermanos de la chica no querían a Zeref. Él se emocionó muchísimo cuando su hermano llevo por primera vez a Mavis a su hogar. Ella era todo lo que su hermano no ere y necesitaba; alegre, optimista, campante y demostrativa, en cuanto sus sentimientos. La verdad era que esperaba que la rubia se convirtiera en su nueva hermana. Y como Natsu no era el tipo de niño que se guardara sus preguntas, comenzó una conversación con esos hombres de aspecto rudo que miraban mal a su preciado hermano mayor.

-Oigan ustedes, caras de simio.- exclamo el pelirosa, señalando a los mayores, y llamando la atención de todos los que quedaban en la mesa.

-Hey más respeto niño.-respondió ofendido Precht.

-Déjalo.-dijo Warrod, mirando a su hermano.- ¿Qué pasa pequeño?

-¿Por qué ustedes odian a mi hermano? Él no ha hecho nada malo.- pregunto Natsu con inocencia. Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas y simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

-No es nada personal. No nos cae bien porque está intentando robarnos a nuestra hermanita. Odiaríamos a cualquiera que hiciera eso.-respondió, como siempre, elocuente el menor de los hermanos presentes.

-Eso es basura.-grito el niño.-Zeref no está intentando robar a nadie. Él la quiere mucho.-declaro haciendo sonrojar al mayor.- De todos modos, si ustedes la alejan de él, seré, yo quien se la lleve.

-¿Qué?-se preguntaron todos.- ¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio?- el niño los miro cono si fueran estúpidos.- Ella hace que mi hermano sea feliz. Nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto como cuando esta con Mavis y sus ojos brillan de una manera extraña.-declaro haciendo que su hermano adquiera el color de un tomate.- No quiero que el vuelva a estar triste y solo como antes de mudarnos aquí. Y si tengo que pasar por encima de ustedes, grandulones, lo hare.- aseguro el niño con la convicción de un adulto.- No dejare que nadie le arrebate la felicidad a mi familia.

Los Dreyar lo miraban asombrados. Nunca nadie les había hablado así de seguros de algo, mucho menos un niño de cinco años.

Zeref tomo a Natsu, que estaba a su lado izquierdo, y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias.- le dijo tan bajo que había que esforzarse por escucharlo.

-Ese es mi hijo.- exclamo con orgullo Igneel.

Los hermanos de la pequeña rubia, intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, luego volvieron a mirar a Natsu que avergonzado escapo del abrazo del pelinegro.

-Bueno.-dijo Warrod.- solo por ese magnífico discurso le daremos una oportunidad a tu hermano.

-Pero la amenaza de antes sigue en pie.- aseguro Precht.

-Bien.-sonrió feliz el niño.-y si mi hermano hiere a Mavis seré yo mismo quien le dé una paliza.-luego se volvió hacia la chica, que miraba la escena conmovida.- Pero tu jura que no lastimaras a mi hermano. No quiere verlo triste de nuevo.

-Juro que jamás de los jamases, lo lastimare.-dijo seriamente la joven Vermilion Dreyar, poniendo su mano sobre el corazón.

-Ok.-volvió a exclamar el rubio, alzando su puño al aire. De repente su cara cambio y volvió a preguntar.- ¿Y qué pasa con el otro cara de simio?

-Yo hablare con el mas tarde.-aseguro Mavis.

Unas horas más tarde cuando los Dragneel se habían ido a su hogar, haciéndoles prometer a su nueva familia política que irían pronto a cenar a su hogar, los Dreyar decidieron que era hora de ir a descansar. La única que se quedó en el salón fue Mavis, quien estaba esperando a Yuriy. El joven hombre había salido hacía ya más de cuatro horas y comenzaba a preocuparse.

Justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse. Por ella entro su rubio hermano, mirando muy deprimido.

-Yuriy.- exclamo la chica haciendo sobresaltar al mayor.- me tenías preocupada, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Princesa.-dijo el, acercándose al sofá donde estaba sentada ella, acomodándose a su lado.- estaba en el parque pensando, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Estaba esperándote. Te fuiste muy deprisa hoy.

-Lo siento, solo quería estar solo. Pensar un poco en todo esto.

-¿En todo qué?

-En que ya dejaste de ser mi princesa, para pasar a ser la princesa de otro.

-Oh Yuriy.- exclamo Mavis abrazando fuertemente a su hermano.- Jamás dejare de ser tu princesa. El que tenga novio no significa que todo tenga que cambiar. Sigues siendo mi hermano, y lo serás hasta el dia en que muera… no, más allá de la vida o la muerte seguirás siendo mi hermano, mi familia.

-¿Lo juras?

-Por supuesto que lo juro, tonto.-respondió riendo la chica.

Los hermanos permanecieron abrazados por un largo tiempo, disfrutando del hecho de tenerse el uno al otro. Uno jamás sabe que le depara el destino, pero lo que si sabían ellos, es que nadie jamás desarmaría a su familia.

 **Bueno, eh aquí mi primer fic sobre Mavis y Zeref…espero que les guste, me costó mucho al principio pero estoy conforme con el resultado.**

 **Es el primero de lo que espero sean tres one-shots :3**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Este fic es (como dirían los minions) de mí, para tu 3**

 **CILLAFULLBUSTER**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Yuriy vio por primera vez a su hermana con el vestido de novia, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Mavis, juro que no lo había visto tan emocionado ni para su propia boda con Rita.

Fue una semana antes del gran evento, y el, como hermano de la novia, se ofreció a acompañarla a la última prueba de vestuario en lugar de Zera, que quedó atrapada en el trabajo.

La muchacha, de ya 23 años, se veía hermosa. No había cambiado mucho realmente, solo era un poco más alta y con facciones más afiladas. Seguía teniendo los cabellos de oro largos hasta los tobillos y seguía de la misma contextura física, solo unos cuatro centímetros más. Sus ojos verdes seguían siendo un pozo sin fondo que encantaba a quienes la miraban y su sonrisa seguía iluminando el corazón de todos a los que rodeaba.

El estilo del vestido la hacía parecer una hermosa hada como la de los cuentos que escribía. Era blanco con detalles rosa claro. Con un escote corte en V y breteles gruesos dejaba al descubierto sus delgadas clavículas. Era, por su puesto, largo hasta el piso, con una simple cinta que marcaba su cintura, y con grandes bolados, que la hacían ver como si no tocara el piso al caminar.

Si, definitivamente iba a ser difícil conducirla hasta el altar y entregarla al bastardo del novio. Por más que pasaran los años, Yuriy seguía sin aceptar del todo a Zeref como pareja de su hermana. Los demás miembros masculinos de la familia Dreyar tampoco estaban muy felices con la relación, pero mientras el mantuviera la promesa de no lastimar a su princesa, lo dejarían seguir viviendo. Una parte de él esperaba que diera un paso en falso para poder acabarlo, pero la otra parte, le decía que no quería ver sufrir a su hermana.

Así que aquí estaba; en el hotel donde se haría la recepción de la boda, en la habitación de su hermana mientras ella preparaba los últimos detalles antes de salir para la iglesia.

Si le preguntaban qué era lo que sentía en este momento no sabría qué contestar. Emoción por ver a su hermanita tan crecida, felicidad por ser el elegido para llevarla hasta el altar, tristeza, por saber que a partir de ese día su princesa seria la princesa de otro castillo y sobre todo una ira asesina contra el hombre que se llevaría a su dulce y, sobre todo, joven hermana.

-Yuriy. - fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la tintineante voz de Mavis. - despierta de lo que sea que estés soñando.

-Lo siento, ¿ya es la hora?

-Sí. - contesto Zera. - si salimos ahora llegaremos elegantemente tarde, por unos diez minutos. - Mavis salió de la habitación con una risita y dejo atrás al rubio y a la pelinegra. - con un poco de suerte, el pobre sufrirá de un infarto antes de que lleguemos. - dijo en un susurro la chica, mostrándole una foto de su teléfono, que le había mandado Lucy hacia solo unos minutos, donde se veía a un muy pálido y asustado Zeref. Ambos rieron hasta las lágrimas.

-Oigan, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunto la rubia.

-Nada, cariño, tu sube a la limo. - dijo Yuriy limpiándose los ojos. Desde que Mavis comenzó a salir con Zeref su relación con la amiga de su hermana menor comenzó a ser mejor, ya que descubrieron que tenían algo en común: su disgusto hacia el novio de la joven Vermilion Dreyar. Ahora ya no peleaban entre ellos, sino que, formaron una alianza para pelear con Zeref.

\- ¿Por qué eres tú el que entregara a Mavis en el altar y no su padre? - pregunto Zera una vez que estuvieron acomodados en el asiento trasero del auto.

-El prefirió que sea uno de nosotros, así podría, según sus propias palabras, "consolar a su madre cuando comenzara a llorar". - el rubio hizo comillas con los dedos. - Todos sabemos que el que no parará de llorar será el.

-Y, ¿Por qué tú, y no los otros dos grandulones?

-Ellos prefirieron quedarse en la iglesia por el sí bastardo trataba de escapar.

-No lo llames así. - regaño suavemente Mavis. - No entiendo porque después de tanto tiempo siguen odiando tanto a Zeref, cumplió su promesa y jamás me lastimo, es más me hace muy feliz.

-Justo por eso princesa. - murmuro Yuriy, sin ser escuchado por la rubia.

Las mujeres comenzaron una plática sobre el lugar donde la rubia iría de luna de miel, pero Yuriy no quería saber nada sobre la luna de miel de su hermanita, así que prefirió mirar por la ventana y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Su mente lo llevo al día en que Zeref pidió hablar con los tres hermanos Dreyar juntos. Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que era lo que el novio de su hermanita quería, en realidad, lo único que pensó fue que el bastardo tenía un deseo de muerte.

oOo

 _\- ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto? - pregunto un irritado Precht, quien actualmente jugaba con unas esposas de policía._

 _-No esta tarde. - respondió Warrod, levantando la mirada de su libro. - nosotros llegamos temprano. Yuriy fue el de la idea, creo que quería preparar el local para ahuyentar a los demás clientes, así parecía un lugar más intimidante._

 _-O planeaba deshacerse de los testigos. - murmuro sombríamente el mayor. El hermano rodo los ojos y siguió leyendo el libro que tenía en las manos. Precht, en cambio siguió con la mirada al menor de los tres, quien estaba deambulando de un lado al otro tratando de hacer que la mayor cantidad de clientes se vaya, y convenciendo al dueño de que no dejara entrar a ninguno más._

 _\- ¿Cómo fue tu plan? - pregunto el morocho, luego que el rubio se sentara frente a ellos con una sonrisa de superioridad._

 _-Perfecto. Mirajane, prometió cerrar el lugar en cuanto el ángel de la muerte entre._

 _-No le digas así. - reclamo Warrod cerrando el libro de golpe._

 _-No me digas que te comenzó a caer bien el mocoso. - espeto indignado el rubio._

 _-Claro que no. Pero te recuerdo que sale con nuestra hermana menor. La idea que salga con cualquier cosa relacionada con la muerte está fuera de discusión._

 _-Vaya, tienes razón. - acepto. - ahora tendré que inventar un nuevo apodo._

 _-No lo hagas. -dijo molesto Precht. - todos ellos apestan._

 _-HEY. - levanto el puño defendiéndose el rubio._

 _-Basta los dos. - reclamo Warrod. - el mago oscuro ya llego._

 _-Mago oscuro. - repitió Yuriy. - ¿Por qué demonios no se me ocurrió antes?_

 _-Porque eres idiota. - contesto el morocho con burla._

 _-Buenas tardes. - interrumpió la pelea una nueva voz, carente de emociones._

 _-Hasta que al fin llegas. - dijo molesto el rubio._

 _-Pero si estoy en horario._

 _-Mal hecho muchacho, jamás le contestes a los hombres que podrían prohibirte ver su hermanita. - declaro el morocho, mirando amenazante a Zeref, quien decidió no mencionar que Mavis vivía con él desde hacía ya tres meses y técnicamente no podía prohibirle verla._

 _\- ¿Qué querías hablar con nosotros? - pregunto Warrod, como siempre directo._

 _-Umm, bueno, creo que será mejor que nos sentemos. -dijo el pelinegro, ahora si mostrando nerviosismo en su rostro. Los hermanos lo miraron extrañados, pero aun así decidieron sentarse. Los tres Dreyar juntos de un lado de la mesa y el Dragneel al otro lado._

 _-Bueno, ustedes saben que estoy saliendo hace mucho tiempo con Mavis y que la amo más que a mi vida misma. Daria todo por ella y estoy seguro que ella haría lo mismo por mi… bueno, lo que estoy tratando de decir…- Zeref dejo de hablar y limpio su frente del reciente sudor de nerviosismo. - lo que estoy tratando de decir es que nuestra relación se volvió mucho más seria al pasar de los años… somos adultos y como cualquier par de adultos planeamos comenzar una familia juntos y…_

 _\- ¿Familia? - interrumpió sus balbuceos Warrod._

 _-Habla con claridad, maldito mocoso. - gruño Precht._

 _-Mavis y yo nos vamos a casar. - exclamo Zeref rápidamente. Las caras de los tres hermanos eran un poema. - Hable con su padre y nos dio su bendición. Pero, al ver la relación que mantienen con ella me pareció injusto que se enteraran junto con los demás. También me gustaría tener su aprobación. Sé que no les agrado y que es mucho pedir, pero la felicidad de Mavis valía el intento._

 _Mutismo. Eso es lo que Zeref recibió a cambio de su discurso. Los tres lo miraban como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Ninguno se esperaba que el pelinegro les diera semejante noticia, y mucho menos que les pidiera su aprobación. Intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y luego miraron al hombre frente a ellos._

 _-NO.-respondieron al unísono._

 _\- ¿Qué?, pero, ¿Por qué?_

 _-No es nada personal chico. - respondió Warrod. - pero son demasiado jóvenes como para hablar de matrimonio. Ella aun es una niña._

 _-No hay razón para apresurar las cosas… ¿Verdad? - Precht lo miro amenazadoramente._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios estas insinuando? - exigió Yuriy, quien había estado inusualmente callado._

 _\- Yo no insinuó nada, pero, ¿no te parece extraño que decidan casarse de un día para el otro, y el bastardo hable de formar su propia familia? Si mal no recuerdo, tú adelantaste tu casamiento con Rita por una razón._

 _-… - el rubio abrió y cerró la boca como un pez cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir su hermano mayor y volteo a ver a Zeref con un aura oscura que asustaría a cualquiera. - tu… ¿EMBARAZASTE A MI HERMANITA? -Zeref pasó de estar extremadamente pálido, más de lo normal, a un rojo brillante mientras negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente._

 _\- ¿QUE?, ¡NO!, Mavis no está embarazada. –"eso creo" pensó para sí mismo, pero obviamente no es algo que se les dice a sus tres furiosos cuñados._

 _\- Claro que no. -dijo Warrod mirando de una manera sombría. -ella es una muy casta y pura mujer y lo será hasta el día que se case. -miro a Zeref dando a entender que no lo estaba defendiendo, más bien, lo estaba amenazando. Para ser el más tranquilo de los tres hermanos, cuando se enojaba daba mucho miedo._

 _\- Bien, entonces está decidido, no habrá boda. - dijo Precht. – ahora podemos irnos y hacer de cuenta que esta absurda conversación jamás paso._

 _-Esperen. -dijo Zeref parándose antes que los tres hombres salieran por la puerta. -sé que no les agrado y los entiendo, si tuviese una hermana menor y un total y completo desconocido viniera a intentar llevársela estaría actuando de la misma manera que ustedes lo hacen conmigo… pero, aunque los entiendo y respeto el amor que sienten por ella, la amo y no la dejare ir, junto con mi hermano, es la mejor cosa que me paso en mi maldita vida, si tengo que esperar mil años para que ustedes me den su bendición para casarme con Mavis lo hare. Ella estaría muy triste si en el día más importante de su vida no estuviesen sus preciados hermanos con ella para compartirlo. Solo quiero que sepan que, aunque me amenacen y no les agrade, no la dejare._

 _Los tres hermanos se quedaron mirando al pelinegro, sin un ápice de emisión en sus rostros._

 _\- Vaya, parece que el niño si tenía cojones. -dijo Precht cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- Tremenda osadía, creí que jamás nos enfrentaría. -acepto Warrod._

 _\- Impresionante, pero sigue sin agradarme la idea de una boda. -reconoció Yuriy._

 _\- Ni a mí. -dijo Precht con una mueca de disgusto._

 _-Tengo una idea. -exclamo Warrod. - ¿Por qué no ponemos condiciones para el compromiso?_

 _\- ¿Qué condiciones? -pregunto Zeref, quien miraba entre ellos, recordándoles que él todavía estaba presente._

 _\- Tiene que ser un compromiso largo. -dijo Precht levantando su dedo índice._

 _-Nada de despedidas de soltero, ni cosas raras. -dijo Warrod. Precht levanto el otro dedo, haciendo la seña del número dos._

 _\- Mavis tiene que vivir en la casa de nuestros padres por lo menos un mes antes del evento. -dijo Yuriy con firmeza. Precht levanto otro dedo, haciendo el símbolo de tres, riendo entre dientes por la ocurrencia de su hermano más joven._

 _\- De acuerdo. -dijo Zeref sonriendo levemente. Aunque la última condición le parecía algo demasiado excesivo, tenía su bendición, que era lo que había ido a buscar, sin mencionar que era un gran avance, Precht no le apunto con ningún arma de fuego y Yuriy no intento estrangularlo. Sonrió levemente y les estrecho la mano, como si cerraran un negocio._

oOo

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la limosina freno frente a la iglesia. El tan temido día había llegado, su hermanita, su sol, su princesa se casaba. Zera bajo del automóvil y se acercó a la puerta para hablar con el organizador, dejando a los dos hermanos Dreyar solos.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de la cara larga que llevas todo el día.-dijo Mavis, enfrentando al rubio.-lo que me pregunto es ¿Por qué? Creí que después de tanto tiempo habías llegado a un acuerdo con mi relación con Zeref.

-No lo tomes a mal princesa.-suspiro el hombre.-es solo que…duele un poco tener que dejarte ir.- Mavis sonrió cálidamente a su hermano y lo abrazo enterrando la cara en el pecho del rubio.

-Aunque hoy pase a ser una mujer casada, tú seguirás siendo mi hermano, al igual que Warrod y Precht, eso no cambiara jamás. Fíjate en tu caso, desde que te casaste con Rita la familia no se dividió, se agrando.

-Tienes razón.-rio el hermano mayor de la chica, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¡Hey!-grito, la mujer de pelo negro desde las escaleras de la iglesia.-es la hora.- Ambos rubios se separaron y se sonrieron una vez más antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia todos se encaminaron hacia el hotel, donde se esperaba una de las épicas fiestas de la familia Dreyar. Los padres de la novia y el padre del novio estaban sentados en una mesa junto con los recién casados. En la mesa de la derecha estaban los hermanos de la novia y sus respectivas parejas, Rita con un alegre niño de dos años sobre su regazo. Del otro lado estaba el hermano del novio junto con su grupo de amigos; a los que Mavis había bautizado Fairy Tail, por sus fantásticas aventuras que los metía en constantes problemas. Zera era la única que se mantenía en constante movimiento entre los invitados; que para la angustia de Zeref, que odiaba las multitudes, eran más de quinientos; tomando el lugar de la organizadora de bodas.

El intercambio de botos había sido hermoso, el padre de Mavis y el padre de Zeref habían estado llorando desde que la vieron entrando del brazo de Yuriy. El señor Dreyar, porque no podía creer que su bebe ya era toda una mujer, y el señor Dragneel, porque jamás pensó que vería a su hijo tan feliz y enamorado como estaba ahora, luego de la muerte de su madre Zeref dejo de ser el mismo niño alegre, convirtiéndose en alguien solitario y triste, jamás se cansaría de agradecerle a Mavis.

Natsu por su parte aunque no lloro, estaba terriblemente emocionado por el gran día de su hermano mayor. Mavis se había convertido en una figura materna para él. Que su hermano haya conocido a la rubia había sido algo bueno para todos en su familia, y aunque le costara admitirlo, los hermanos Dreyar también se habían convertido en hermanos para él, hasta el punto de que Makarov, el hijo de Yuriy, comenzó a llamarlo tío.

Al final todo había salido perfecto, era realmente un gran día para todos, hasta para el rubio, hermano mayor de Mavis, quien ya al final de la fiesta se encontraba sentado solo en el balcón mirando las ya casi inexistentes estrella, perdidas en el amanecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto una suave voz detrás de él.

-Solo pensaba, princesa. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, deberías estar preparándote para el viaje.

-Zera me dejo todo preparado para que pudiera pasar un poco más de tiempo con mis, palabras textuales, " _trio de hermanos descerebrados".-_ dijo la rubia, haciendo bufar al Yuriy.-Fui abajo a buscarlos pero Rita me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-En la familia…ahora para los sábados de pizza tendremos que poner un sofá nuevo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañada la rubia.

-No creo que a Zeref, Natsu y su padre les agrade comer en el piso de la sala, ver películas es más cómodo si lo haces desde un sofá, por si no lo sabias.-respondió, haciendo reír a la mujer.-También tendremos que hacer lugar en el calendario. Solo espero que a ninguno de ellos les agraden las películas románticas, ya con Rita es suficiente, juro que si elige una semana más Titanic o Diario de una pasión podría morir de aburrimiento.

-No, Natsu es de las películas de acción, Zeref del de suspenso y el señor Dragneel, de las policiales.

-Entonces nos llevaremos bien.-el rubio le guiño el ojo.

-Gracias por darles una oportunidad, Yuriy. Tú siempre serás mi hermano mayor y siempre te amare.

-Lo sé, y yo a ti pequeña.

 **Bueno, acá está la segunda parte! Espero que les haya gustado, es una historia más corta que la anterior pero realmente no tengo mucho tiempo. Les confieso que me inspire en mi relación con mi hermano para hacer esta historia, (yo sería un Yuriy versión mujer y mi hermanito un Mavis versión hombre) así que son escenarios que pasan por mi cabeza cuando veo a mi pequeño con alguna zorra, él agradece profundamente que sea estudiante de medicina y no policía.**

 _ **Braian Alan Dragneel**_ **: me alegro mucho que la historia te haya gustado. Pero, lamento informare que no tengo en mis planes una historia como la que me pediste, aunque no descarto la idea para un futuro, muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡Saludos!**

 _ **Haruzafiro:**_ **muchas gracias por tu comentario, esta historia estaba ideada originalmente para tres situaciones importantes en la vida de los hermanos Mavis-Yuriy, pero me gustaría hacer algo similar con Natsu y Wendy, ¡saludos!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Este fic es (como dirían los minions) de mí, para tu.**

 **CILLAFULLBUSTER**


	3. Chapter 3

La primera vez que Yuriy vio a su sobrina, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas al compararla con Mavis cuando era una bebe. Un pequeño paquetito con apenas una capa de pelo rubio en los brazos de su madre.

Aun no podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, parecía ayer cuando sostuvo a su hermanita por primera vez, y ahora estaba en el hospital central de Fiore, viendo como una cansada, pero feliz Mavis, sostenía contra su pecho a la recién nacida Ivvi Dragneel.

-¿Quieres sostenerla, Yuriy?-pregunto la rubia. Por toda respuesta se acercó a la cama y extendió los brazos, donde la mujer deposito suavemente a la bebe. Con el movimiento la pequeña abrió los ojos mostrando unos grandes ojos negros. Eran la única gran diferencia entre su sobrina y su hermanita cuando era bebe, algo de su padre tenía que tener, pensó Yuriy poniendo los ojos.

-Es hermosa, princesa.-dijo el rubio.-se parece tanto a ti.

-No te pongas emocional, hermano mayor, ese es el trabajo de Warrod.-la reciente madre rio al ver la cara de falsa ofensa de su hermano. Yuriy y su madre eran los últimos, de quienes los fueron a visitar en el hospital, Precht y Warrod, junto con Natsu, Lucy, Rita, su padre e Igneel se habían ido hacía ya un tiempo y Zeref decidió ir a la casa a buscar un par de cosas más para ella e Ivvi.

-No soy emocional, solo es alergia.

-¿Alergia o alegría, hijo?-pregunto la matriarca Dreyar, haciendo sonrojar al hombre, que mascullo entre dientes.- Bueno, ya debería irme, su padre debe estar celebrando con Igneel y sabemos cómo terminara eso, debo encontrarlo antes de que destruyan medio Fiore. Volveré mañana, hija, descansa y llama si necesitas cualquier cosa. Tú también Yuriy.-la mujer abrazo a sus hijos, le dio un beso en la frente a su nieta y salió por la puerta, dejando a los hermanos solos.

El rubio observo a la pequeña en sus brazos, quien también le devolvía la mirada, como evaluándolo, siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que la pequeña sonrió, como si hubiese pasado una especie de prueba.

-Es una niña preciosa, lastima por los ojos, se parecen demasiado a los del padre.- dijo el rubio con falsa resignación.

-No hace falta que lo intentes, Yuriy, sé que Zeref y tu tienen una tregua.

-¡No es una tregua!- exclamo el rubio.- es un arreglo de mutuo acuerdo, con fecha de caducidad, para facilitarte a ti la etapa de gestación, parto y crianza de mi querida sobrina.

-y, según su acuerdo, ¿Cuándo caducaría este acuerdo?

-En el momento que te vea llorar por su culpa, obviamente.- dijo el rubio con simpleza. Mavis no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante el gesto protector de su hermano. No importa cuántos años pasaran, siempre la vería como esa hermana pequeña a la que debía defender del malvado villano.

-¿Cuándo fue que hicieron ese acuerdo?

-Umm…al día siguiente de la gran noticia.

-¿Luego de salir de prisión?- pregunto la mujer riéndose del sonrojo del mayor.

-Dentro de la celda.

oOo

 _Yuriy, Precht y Warrod estaban sentados en el mismo bar de hacía un año; cuando el maldito de su cuñado les había dado la noticia del compromiso con su pequeña; solo que esta vez estaba toda la familia. La matriarca Dreyar estaba en una amena conversación con su nuera, Rita, quien llevaba a un pequeño de tres años de edad en el regazo y el patriarca Dreyar conversaba con el patriarca Dragneel y un hiperactivo Natsu, mientras que los hermanos Dreyar discutían sobre su próximo fin de semana de excursión en las montañas de Magnolia._

 _-¡Familia!- exclamo Mavis entrando al bar de la mano de su esposo, Zeref, quien se veía sospechosamente palido, en opinión de Yuriy. Luego de los efusivos saludos de todos, los esposos se sentaron y comenzó una tranquila cena._

 _Yuriy comenzó a sentir un extraño sentimiento en el estómago, que no tenía nada que ver con los cuatro platos de comida que se había comido en un tiempo record. Ese ambiente se sentía como aquel horrible día donde todo comenzó, cuando su princesita anuncio su noviazgo con el pelinegro._

 _-¡Escuchen, por favor!- anuncio Mavis tomando la mano de Zeref.- nosotros tenemos una noticia para darles.- En ese momento el mundo de los hermanos Dreyar se congelo, si Mavis decía lo que, muy a su pesar sabían que iba a decir, correría sangre…litros y litros de sangre.- ¡Estoy embarazada!, vamos a tener un bebe._

 _Todos comenzaron a felicitar a los futuros padres, con lágrimas y grandes abrazos, todos excepto, los tres hermanos Dreyar, quienes miraban al pelinegro con caras tranquilas, demasiado tranquilas para significar algo bueno._

 _Zeref, quien estaba más pálido que un fantasma, trago saliva, puede que sus caras estuvieran tranquilas, pero en sus ojos se veía formarse una furia ciega._

 _Todos en la mesa vieron esa furia y se prepararon para algo similar a lo ocurrido hacia años. Las mujeres suspiraron, resignadas a lo inevitable, Natsu y los dos mayores, en cambio se tensaron, listos para la acción. En cinco segundos pasaron tres cosas al mismo tiempo._

 _Precht volteo la mesa y tomo a Zeref del cuello._

 _Yuriy tomo el arna reglamentaria de Precht y disparo contra el pelinegro._

 _Warrod salto la mesa, tomo a Mavis y la corrió de la zona de tiro._

 _Los presentes actuaron lo más rápido posible al escuchar el primer tiro. La señora Dreyar tomo a Mavis de un brazo y a Rita, quien aun sostenía a su niño, del otro brazo y las saco del lugar. Natsu se aventó sobre Warrod quien estaba a punto de meterse en la pelea, el señor Dragneel fue a separar a Precht del cuello de su hijo y el señor Dreyar intento desarmar al rubio, quien seguía pegando tiros a distintas direcciones, que por suerte y precaución, no dio a nadie ya que el lugar se encontraba cerrado a petición de la pequeña rubia, que sabía que algo así podría pasar._

 _Cuando pudieron detener la pelea la policía ya estaba en el establecimiento. Sobra decir que esa noche todos los hombres Dreyar y Dragneel terminaron en una celda._

 _Unas horas después estaban todos durmiendo en el piso de una sucia y fría habitación, todos menos Yuriy, que estaba mirando por la pequeña ventana de rejas, pensando en los acontecimientos del dia, y Zeref que estaba tratando de evaluar la hinchazón de su ojo izquierdo._

 _-Se ira en un par de semanas.-dijo el rubio para romper el hielo.- aunque no te recomiendo parpadear, arde como el infierno._

 _-Lo sé, no es el primer ojo negro con el que trato._

 _-Disculpa por intentar jugar al tiro al blanco contigo.- dijo Yuriy suspirando.- sé que amas a Mavis y que ya es una mujer adulta, pero aun es mi princesita y no me agrada la idea de verla crecer y alejarse de mí._

 _-No te preocupes, entiendo que intentes protegerla, yo siento lo mismo. No quisiera verla sufrir jamás…mira Yuriy, no puedo prometerte que nunca hare algo estúpido que pueda hacerla enojar o incluso herirla, pero puedo prometerte que si en algún momento ella o mi hijo derraman una sola lagrima por mi podrás hacer lo que quieras con mi pobre excusa de vida, como jugar al tiro al blanco de verdad.- el rubio soltó una sonora carcajada a eso y estiro la mano hacia el ojinegro.- Tienes un trato, pero recuerda Zeref, una sola lagrima y acabara la tregua._

 _-Bueno, ya es hora de salir.- dijo el oficial a la mañana siguiente.- agradezcan que no tienen antecedentes. Y tu Precht, el jefe no te hará ningún acta pero debes limpiaras las celdas por una buena temporada._

oOo

-Mama estaba tan furiosa ese día.- rio la rubia.- nos llevó a Rita y a mí al auto y condujo en silencio hasta la casa de campo.

-Si, papa estaba frenético cuando le dijo que no volverían en todo el fin de semana.

-Tú tampoco estabas tranquilo, hermano mayor. Oí los mensajes del teléfono de Rita.

-¡Hey! Eran mensajes privados.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, nos reímos de los mensajes de papa y de Zeref también.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se asomó la cabellera azabache de Zeref.

-Y el flamante padre a aparecido.- exclamo Yuriy sin despertar a la bebe en sus brazos.

-¿Todo tranquilo?- pregunto el ojinegro acercándose a su esposa, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Excelente, Ivvi está pasando un buen tiempo con su tío Yuriy.

-Puedo verlo.- el rubio le sonrió a su cuñado, puede que no le agradara que tenga que compartir a su hermanita, pero si con alguien tenía que compartirla, se alegraba que fuera con Zeref, sabía que el la cuidaría.

-Creo que debería irme, Rita se enfadara si no llego para la cena.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado Yuriy, ¿te espero mañana?

-Claro que sí, princesa. No te libraras de mi ahora que tienes una familia propia.

-Tú también eres familia.- dijo Zeref.- estoy seguro que Ivvi será muy feliz con todos sus primos y sus tíos en su vida.

-Por supuesto, soy el mejor tío que esa niña podría pedir.- dijo el rubio guiñando un ojo y causándole risa a los nuevos padres.

-Ve con mama, pequeña, mañana traeré a tu tía Rita y a tu primo Makarov a saludarte.- le dio un suave beso en la frente a la bebe y luego beso la mejilla de su hermana, le tendió la mano a Zeref y salió, dejando a la nueva familia para que descansen y disfruten de ellos mismo, aunque sea un par de horas.

Conduciendo a casa donde lo esperaba su propia familia, Yuriy, pensaba que tal vez ese bastardo que le robo a su hermanita no era tan malo, el siempre había sido fanático de las familias numerosas. Si…dejaría que le dieran a su sobrina dos o tres hermanitos mas y luego se desharía del bastardo.

 **Bueno, esto básicamente es un bonus track, mas corto que las historias anteriores y espero que les haya gustado. Se que Ivvy es un personaje mio y que Zeref y Mavis tienen su propio hijo, pero la historia de August me parecio muy triste y pienso que el ciclo de esta historia terminaría mejor si tenían una niña.**

 **Es un poco extremo lo de los disparos, en mi caso como buena hermana celosa que soy agarraría de los pelos a la zorra que se atreva a tocar a mi bebe, pero no quedaría bien en Yuriy.**

 **HARUZAFIRO: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y me alegra mas saber que no soy la única hermana psicópata. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes de esta ultima parte de la historia.**

 **Esta historia es (como dirían los minions) de mi para tu 3**

 **CILLAFULLBUSTER**


End file.
